Just a normal day for Sans
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Just an inside look on what a normal day for Sans was before Frisk came. One-shot


**(Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, it belongs to the great Toby Fox! :D :3)**

* * *

 _I_ _BELIEVE IN YOU, HUMAN!_

 ** _SLASH!_**

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! WAKE UP, IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AFTERNOON AND YOU'VE BEEN NAPPING THE WHOLE TIME!" Papyrus exclaimed, bursting through Sans' door with an annoyed look.

Sans didn't seem to hear his younger brother as he kept on snoring.

Papyrus sighed and marched up to the older sibling and picked Sans' sleeping form, "SANS, WAKE UP!" He said, shaking Sans slightly.

Papyrus gritted his teeth as Sans kept snoring, "SANS?" Finally, the comedian opened one eye and waved lazily.

"sup paps?" Papyrus dropped his brother away from the bed gently and placed his hands on his hips, "YOU KNOW WHAT IS 'UP', BROTHER! YOU HAVE NOT UPDATED YOUR PUZZLES-" Sans stared at his brother with his usual grin as Papyrus' rant of him being lazy was muted out.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, SANS?" "yeah sorry paps." Papyrus grinned and struck a pose, "DO NOT WORRY! I ALREADY FORGAVE YOU. COME, BREAKFAST IS READY!" As Papyrus said this, Sans was getting his blue jacket from one of the messy laundry piles.

"didn't you just say it was in the middle of the afternoon? how could it be breakfast?" Sans asked, then grinned wider as he saw his brother freeze and think about it.

"SANS. LUNCH. IS. READY." Papyrus said slowly as he walked out of the room and thought long and hard about it.

Sans closed his eyes and let out a 'heh'. Placing his hands in his pockets, he slipped on his slippers and walked downstairs.

Papyrus seemed to recover quickly as he was happily making a few touches on their lunch with a grin.

"AH, SANS! I HAVE MADE YOU LUNCH!" Papyrus' excited voice made Sans look at what his lunch was, even though he knew perfectly what it was.

"SPAGHETTI!"

Sans stiffled a gulp and tried to make sure his grin didn't falter. "that's great, pap." He winked, trying hard not to sweat even though he doesn't have skin.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU MAY EAT UP, BROTHER!" Papyrus pulled out a chair, then patted the seat eagerly.

Sans chuckled nervously and sat down. "WOULD YOU LIKE A MUG OF COFFEE, SANS?" Papyrus asked, already going to the kitchen to make some.

"heh, yeah, thanks paps." He called out, i need somethin' to wash it down he thought and grinned widely as the cup of coffee was served.

"HERE IS YOUR MUG, NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, MY FAVORITE SHOW IS ON! WANT TO WATCH IT WITH ME?"

Sans briefly started at his younger brother and nodded, "'course papyrus. what's the show?" He asked casually, lifting his plate of spaghetti and lazily following Papyrus to the living room.

"THE BEST SERIES OF METTATON'S!" Papyrus exclaimed, though not telling Sans the title, which he didn't mind.

Watching the series with Papyrus was nice and surprisingly, Papyrus' cooking tasted good, Sans thought with a pleasant grin.

The pasta was burnt, yes, but the sauce tasted slightly delicious than before.

It made it easier enough to swallow. That was good process.

Sans closed his eyes and finished half of the spaghetti with his usual grin. "BROTHER! IT IS TIME TO WORK, I SHALL PUT YOUR SPAGHETTI IN A JAR AND YOU CAN EAT IT LATER, IS THAT ALL RIGHT!" Papyrus' voice said a while later, waking Sans up.

"go ahead paps." He grinned and let Papyrus grab his plate and put it in a clean jar.

"WELL, BEFORE YOU GO, HOW WAS MY SPAGHETTI TODAY?" He asked, grinning eagerly.

Sans leaned back on the couch and grinned back, "heh, _patella_ the truth paps..." He was cut off by Papyrus' groan and roll of the eyes but he continued anyway, "the spaghetti was good. great job." He winked.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus gasped and hugged his brother lovingly, "GO TO YOUR SENTRY-STATION AND WORK AS I TELL UNDYNE ABOUT MY PROGRESS, SEE YOU AROUND, BROTHER!" And with that, the eager skeleton disappeared with one last wave to train with Undyne.

Sans chuckled and went outside, watching Papyrus run to Waterfall to do his usual training.

"see ya, paps." He said, though too lazy to make it louder so he could hear. Shoving his skeletal hands in his pockets, he trudged to the snow to go to Grillby's first.

Opening the door, Sans grinned wider as he hear the familiar ring of the bell in Grilllby's restaurant.

Multiple monsters greeted him and he waved with a wink. "heya, people." He greeted with his usual chill tone as he sat down on his favorite chair.

"mornin', howzabout some grub, Grillbz?" Sans asked, plopping his chin on his hand and closed his left eye, as if trying to charm Grillby. Said fire elemental kept on wiping a glass before nodding without a word.

Ketchup was given and Sans couldn't help but laugh. "thanks, grillbz. put it on my tab, will ya?" He said after drinking the whole bottle in just one gulp.

"well, gotta get going, see ya later for brunch." The skeleton joked, earning a laugh from everyone in the bar except Grillby himself, who settled with a nod and a "See you then, Sans."

The snow felt good below Sans' slippers as he exited the bar, turning around to go back on his journey to the oh-so-faraway sentry station.

He turned around and grinned at the bear that was putting a gift below a tree, the bear looked at him and gestured at the tree, asking if he had a gift. Sadly, Sans didn't but looks like he had to improvise.

The skeleton comedian turned to the tree and pointed at it like a gun and told it, "sorry, i don't really have a gift but you might not need it cuz you've got a skele-TON of 'em already. but if it helps, just go to an elevator. to lift your spirits." He joked out loud, causing a few nearby to laugh.

"plus, i'm not really that _gifted_ to make you laugh anyway, even though i'm a _present_ able comedian." He grinned wider as he saw a nearby deer snickering as he hid behind Grillby's building.

"well, that's a wrap. see ya around." He waved at the bear, who merrily waved back as he went to arranging the gifts once more.

Walking casually past a bunny lady walking a small bunny, Sans couldn't help but whisper, "Weird bunny lady."

Unbeknowst to him, a kid near him heard what he said and stared at the bunny lady walking another small bunny.

Then, after a long time of staring, his confused expression turned to one of fright and looked at the lady weirdly from then on.

"Hey! Yoo-hoo!" A familiar voice called out. Sans looked to the left to see the shopkeeper waving at him.

He grinned and walked up to them. "heya, what's up?" He asked and noticed another small bunny peering up from the tall desk shyly.

She smiled at the skeleton and said, "Well, my dear nephew here heard your jokes. He seems to want some... advice." She grinned as the skeleton rose his eyebrows in amusement at the small rabbit. "really now?"

"well, between you and me, kid..." he whispered to the rabbit who excitedly jumped up to hear it clearly. "never sleep upstairs." The rabbit puckered his lips in confusion while Sans leaned closer, "...i think they're UP to something."

The small rabbit laughed as Sans leaned back and grinned at the kid. "well, see ya around kid." Waving at the the rabbit and bunny shopkeeper, Sans decided to go back on walking.

Passing the bridge, Sans couldn't help but comment below. "man, paps is soo good at painting." He grinned and whistled out of boredom.

Reaching the end of the bridge, Sans looked around and took a left, appearing at his sentry-station in a blink.

Shoving his bony hands in his pockets, he got inside it and took out a bottle of ketchup from one of the drawers.

"let the working commence." He joked quietly, drinking the red liquid slowly.

* * *

 **-Hour 1-**

Sleeping seemed nice and no one was going to nag him not to do so anyway, so he slept.

The desk was hard to sleep on, but with his blue baggy jacket, he was able to make it work like last time. Peace and quiet...

* * *

 **-Hour 2-**

"ICE to meet you!" Sans looked up from his folded arms to see a drake in a shape of a snowflake. The Snowdrake grinned proudly at his joke.

Sans continued to stare at him with no emotion, obviously still half-asleep.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said, ICE to meet you!" He shouted, "Get it!? Cause there's literally snow everywhere!" Sans winced at his loud voice, he was used to Papyrus' shouting but not his. It sounded like a clarinet trying to play like a trombone.

"yeah, _chill_ out." The skeleton remarked, catching the Snowdrake in surprise. "H-huh?" Sans saw this reaction and decided to test it. "heh, it's _snow_ surprise now is it? i mean, my jokes are _cool_ , yeah, but you didn't have to FREEZE at it."

Snowdrake started to back-away, weirded out by the fact that he wasn't the one telling the jokes.

Sans grinned mischievously, "hey! don't snow flake out now!" but the Snowdrake shook his head and ran away. "heh, i'm so **cool**." He breathed out after chuckling.

Then fell back asleep.

* * *

 **-Hour 3-**

Sans kept on sleeping, snoring quietly. Condiments scattered around the desk, but the snails didn't mind as they started to crawl on him.

"hey, what the-?" Sans woke up and grinned at the snails that were crawling on him. Before he could say something, a ghost spoke up, "sorry... i didn't mean to disturb you but my snails followed me from my house... i don't even know how they got here..."

The ghost seemed to eye the snails carefully before blushing. "oops... these aren't my snails... sorry to disturb you, oh noo..." and the ghost turned around and to the ruins.

Sans and the snails were frozen as they watched the ghost disappear into the trees. "oh well." He said out loud and grinned.

* * *

 **-Hour 4-**

Sans stood up and took a bottle of ketchup. "welp, time for a break." He grinned and left to take a shortcut for Grillby's.

A moment later, Sans stumbled to his seat, grinned lazily and went back to sleep.

-Hour 5-

Sans looked ahead, his chin resting on his hand, before standing up. He stretched, a few bones cracking and with the scratch of his back, he walked to the end of the place.

The door blocking the Ruins.

Sans grinned, ready to share another hilarious moment with the old lady behind the door.

"knock knock."

Sans waited, drinking on the leftovers of his ketchup that was in his pocket. After a while, a feminine voice answered, "who is there?"

Sans grinned, "doughnut."

"Doughnut who?" The voice asked, giggling in between.

"doughnut ask, it's a secret." Sans said, grinning at her howling laughter. The lady's laughter turned into giggles as she asked, "Knock knock!" She knocked on the door for emphasis.

"heh, who's there?" Sans replied, "Orange." She answered, "orange who?"

"Orange you gonna laugh?"

And the laughing trip commenced.

* * *

Hours later, Sans had gone home, considering his 6 hours of work was finished. He went to Snowdin with a grin and had a break at Grillby's.

"Time for your next shift, huh?" Said Grillby after finishing wiping a glass. Sans shrugged but grinned, "yeah, but having two jobs just means twice as legal breaks."

Grillby only raised his eyebrows and watched as Sans layed a whoopee cushion on the chair beside him and leave with a wink.

* * *

At waterfall, Sans seemed to have a good time. Laying on your arms, sleeping on the job, and a much warmer atmosphere, Sans couldn't be happier.

Until Undyne had caught him, of course. "Sans!" She called out, angry. Sans looked up from his folded shoulder and saw Undyne, fuming.

He grinned in amusement and asked, "yes?" as if he wasn't aware that he had slept on the job.

"You. Were. Sleeping. On. The. Job." She hissed, her arms resting on her waist. The grey armor seeming to be only scary if the helmet was on but Undyne's face did not have a friendly one.

Sans shrugged, "was i?" Undyne glared, "Obviously! I just caught you doing it!" she yelled, not wanting to fall for any of Sans' tricks.

"shhh, if you're caught yelling, undyne'll catch you." Sans teased, placing a finger in front of his ever-so-wide grin. Undyne stared at him as if he was crazy, her shoulders slumped and her mouth agape. "Are you serious?"

Sans grinned smugly, stood up and tapped the echo flower in the corner. "Obviously! I just caught you doing it!" Undyne's far-away voice replied, making Undyne to realize that this was the skeleton's reply.

She stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "If you weren't Papyrus' brother, I would have smashed your face in the ground by now." She deadpanned, causing Sans to chuckle.

"i would too if you talked bad about paps." He said, a bit too fast for Undyne as he folded his arms. Undyne shook her head and left him alone, "actually, _flower_ you today, undyne?" Sans called out in amusement only to be replied with: " I'm never talking to you again."

The skeleton snickered and fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **-Back at the house-**

"paps! i'm home." Sans called out, wiping the extra snow the bottom of his slippers. "BROTHER! WELCOME HOME, I HAVE PREPARED DINNER!"

Sans grinned albeit nervously. "THE SPAGHETTI FROM A WHILE AGO WAS HEATED! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?" Papyrus called out, then appeared from the kitchen doorway.

"ah, no thanks, paps. i'll eat it tomorrow for breakfast, your big bro's a bit tired." He said, prompting Papyrus to think if he was lazy to eat or just really tired.

"OH, WELL, THAT IS ALRIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS PROUD OF YOU, SANS, YOU MUST HAVE WORKED EXTRA HARD TODAY!" Papyrus said, grinning happily while resting his hands casually on his waist.

Before Sans could reply, Papyrus laughed, "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BUT NOT AS HARD-WORKING AS THE MOST HARD-WORKING HARD-WORKER PAPYRUS! THE HARD-WORKING HARD-WORKER OF ALL THE UNDERGROUND! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans rolled his eyes but kept his grin anyway, "yeah, agree 100% on that, paps." He said and rested on the couch while Papyrus sat next to him, watching one of Mettaton's shows.

"AND THEN UNDYNE- SANS? SANS, ARE YOU LISTEN-" Papyrus looked at his brother and saw him sleeping, lightly snoring.

"SANS?"

"hmmp?"

"IF YOU ARE FEELING SLEEPY, YOU SHOULD REALLY MOVE TO YOUR ROOM."

Sans waved his hands dismissively, "i'll move up later." He said while Papyrus looked at him worriedly, "ARE YOU SURE?"

"yep, 100%." Sans replied.

"WELL, ALRIGHT THEN, SANS. I'LL BE SLEEPING NOW, GOODNIGHT!"

Sans watched as Papyrus climbed the stairs while he mumbled, "night."

* * *

"SANS! WHY DID YOU SLEEP DOWNSTAIRS!?" Papyrus asked loudly, as if scolding Sans. Said skeleton grinned and rested the back of his head in his hands.

"well, i think the stairs are... UP to something." Sans joked, laughing as Papyrus yelled:

"SAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

 **(I'm so happy, I made a one-shot that isn't short! ^u^)**


End file.
